The Life of Delia/Chapter 1
Da Life of Delia Authors not: I hav bean working on mah stroy so i hope it is god ok...??.. dis story tkes place 9 yars after da frist 1. Chapter 1, Sexy Tim it wos nine years since or last aventure. we was all livn hpply in da hagwarts schole. Hary poter and mort wer gay, dey were in luv with eech odder. dey were so in luv. Cartman and kyle were also gay. every1 was gay accept me and Damien. Damien.... was STRAIGHT! I turned him in2 a vampire wit my vampire powars. we wre mrried and now i was da queen of all da vampires. my father aro woz in jail wit all da odder eval ppl lyk Damiens cusin mark. we had a daogter namd delia. delia thorn. she woz nine yrs old nd so pritty. she had blak hare and brown eyes lyk her daddies. she had speshol powars nd she woz half vampire lyke me. we ware so happi. 2day i woz wering a pink miniskert and bloo top and my long black hare was in a pony tail that was 2 ponytails dat were plated nd i had on a wisard crwn on mah hed. since we ware so sexah, Dumobledoor let us take magik clas. 2day we had dark ass. we went 2 da class. profesor mcgogle was teechin it. "ok class" she sed. "2day we are gong 2 pray." "WUT11111111111111" sed Damien. he was distraught. "we cunt do dat." "YO! Yo not tryina cose ny trubble r u mr thorn?" asked da teecha. "we cant pray." sed Damien. he turned 2 me and sed "mayb da teeachar dosant no who i am." "and who is dat mr thorn?" ased mr google. "im da antichrist" sed Damien "nd dis is mah sexah wife" nd he kisd me. (authors note: d'aww sexah) "dis cannot be happening" sed da teecher. "wot is or school cumming 2." she woz distrate. she storted screemang. "get oot." she sad. "GET OOT OF MAH CLSS MR ANTICHRIST. DONT CUM BACK OR ILL KULL U." "u cunt kull me." sed Damien, but he left da class. i follwd him. every1 else prayed 2 dare "lord" "im sorry dat da teacha is so emoture" i sed. "maybe we shud tell Alboos dumpledomp" "no is ok" sed Damien. he pined me 2 da wall nd start to kiss me, nd it was a sexy kiss. "we hav 2 hav or revnge" sed da Damien. meenwhile da teecr was tlkn, but i didant no dat yet. "we ned 2 kull dat boi" she sad, and da class agread. "and dat bitch vampire queen..." "we ned mark Thorn" sed a boi. his nam was horatio cane. he had ginger sunglasses. "his killed da queen b4, can he do it agen?" ators not:- wow wut a good chapata! Characters *Ariana *Damien *Harry *Mort *Cartman *Kyle *Aro (mentioned) *Mark (mentioned) *Delia *Dumbledore *Professor Mcgogle *Horatio Caine Notes *Professor McGonagall's name being misnamed as Professor Mcgogle is a likely reference to Bella's Baby. Chapter 1